


Sequel to Manolo, YOU Idiot!!

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Tres Leches [5]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Kink, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Sequel
Relationships: María Posada/Manolo Sánchez
Series: Tres Leches [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sequel to Manolo, YOU Idiot!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaradaOtsutsukiUchihaHaruno](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SaradaOtsutsukiUchihaHaruno).



Joaquín shook his head and put his head into his hands thereafter. How could his honorary brother be so stupid, god hopefully María would take it well. Joaquín sweat dropped knowing that no one knew hell’s hath fury before they knew of her angry side (I don’t think that sentence made sense in grammatical terms).

María was fuming so hard it sounded like she was out of breath. Manolo heavily considered bolting through Joaquín’s house and out the back gate. She raised her fist only to break off one of Joaquín’s porch lanterns. It fell to the ground shattering, into millions of tiny pieces of glass shards.

“Oh come on, I just installed those.” He let it slip out before he clamped a hand over his mouth. And he started backing away slowly. María deeply sighed before picking up the broken glass shards from the lantern. 

Manolo audibly gulped, sweat profusely coating his forehead. Manolo bent down and stopped her, acknowledging his error. He began to pick up the pieces. Joaquín nodded slightly to María. Joaquín’s eyes widened as his brother winced in pain from getting tiny fragments of glass lodged in his hands. 

Manny’s hands started to bleed, as Joaquín’s legs moved quickly to get some tweezers and gauze and medical tape. Once he came back, Manolo’s hands were slowly being covered in blood that he had to stifle a gag. 

Blood was dribbling down his hands slowly as Joaquín could barely make out all the glass shards embedded into his hands, considering how small they were. 

Manolo looked at him with a pained expression on his face. Joaquín ‘tsked’ at him. Joaquín took the tweezers and started pulling out the glass.

Manolo winced as each shard was removed. It took roughly three hours to remove them all. Manolo was unclenching and clenching his hand in discomfort as the glass shards had left sizable gaps in his hand.

Timeskip: around 5 months later 

María was sitting on their couch in the parlor next to the fireplace. She absentmindedly rubbed her bulging waist. Manolo was currently sitting next to her, lost in thought.

His hands had partially healed and he had two to three scars on each hand. Sure it was almost like time flew by for him especially after learning that María was pregnant but he couldn’t help feeling quite embarrassed.

Long story short, his best friends forgave him over time and he learned to never pull such a stunt again.


End file.
